Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{275} - \sqrt{11}$
Answer: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{275} - \sqrt{11}$ $= \sqrt{25 \cdot 11} - \sqrt{11}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{11} - \sqrt{11}$ $= 5\sqrt{11} - \sqrt{11}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 5 - 1 )\sqrt{11} = 4\sqrt{11}$